


What the Night Revealed

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-14
Updated: 1999-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	What the Night Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

WHAT THE NIGHT REVEALED

 

****

Disclaimer: This piece of fiction has been written solely for the entertainment of the readers (and its author). No infringement upon copyrights has been intended.

 

WHAT THE NIGHT REVEALED

by Renny Ramos

 In the darkness, Ray saw a man trapped in pain.

Ben sat on the mattress laid out on the floor, arms tightly wrapped around the knees drawn to his chest, head bowed down. The wolf curled itself protectively at his feet, as if it knew how utterly vulnerable its master looked. It was as if he neither had the will nor the strength to protect himself.

Ray stood rooted at the door, stunned by what he saw. Huddled on the floor like that, Ben suddenly looked weak and very, very small. Nothing at all like the Ben he knew.

The vision contrasted sharply with the images of Ben he held in his mind. The most annoying man in the world at times; but still, a man like no other. That cool, crisp exterior. The voice and stride that never faltered. That demeanor, always calm, polite and precise. That soul, whose purity remained unmarred by the world's savagery. This good, handsome, enviable man was always ... almost perfect.

To see him like this now - the sight of it was just too new, too strange. Saddening and very, very frightening. 

It was difficult to see the truth of one's self in another.

Unbearable to see this good man suffering from his own life.

He remembered the one time he saw the glint of hate and fury in Ben's blue-grey eyes as he delivered his father's murderer to justice. It was not ... the way things should be. It scared him so much, he searched his mind desperately for a way to restore the status quo. In the end, he ribbed Ben about his legs. "Now, that's just not amusing, Ray," he remembered Ben replying, as he limped on crutches; his twice-shot, once-stabbed leg lifted away from the sidewalk. Ray had posted a note onto his friend's pocket. "Please shoot the OTHER leg."

Denial was the game he always played amid the madness of his life. Then again, so did Ben. He always tried to be brave and strong, even at the point of death. Tried so damned hard to be out of everyone's way, it was almost stupid. For God's sake, he even walked into a tree, trying to survive in the wilderness - when he was a man seriously struck by injury - a man in danger of dying. And that was just one instance.

Nothing was stranger or more true. They were as different from each other as light and darkness. Yet, at the core, he and Ben were the same. Men who clung desperately to the illusion of strength they presented to the world. Men who pretended they were impenetrable. Men who never felt anything, but did everything Duty and Responsibility required, no matter what.

Because the world demanded that they act this way.

But tonight was different.

In this world, it was just him, Ben and the wolf.

Ray saw, and he understood. As always. Except that, this time ...

"Benny?" Ray called out softly as he made his way through the darkness where Benny sat.

Ben's wolf pricked up its ears to the sound of his voice. His master's friend. He approached Ray and licked his hand. Ray patted him on the head; satisfied, the wolf lay down once more on his master's bed.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, as he finally settled near Ben. Ray knelt beside him and lightly touched his shoulder.

Ben raised his head and briefly looked at him. It had long been over. And yet, the nightmare continued to pursue and consume him. During daytime, on the streets; whenever his vision caught reminders of his past: long, dark tresses, the falling snow, trains that moved away. At night, in his home; when he lay down on his bed and felt nothing except the cold sheets and heard nothing except himself, making conversation with a deaf, lip-reading wolf. Alone, as always.

Ray saw the silent despair contained in those blue-grey eyes. He recognized that look, for he had seen it in his own. Every day of his life. Running away from his own nightmares: the father who tormented him, even after death had claimed him. The love he lost ...

His thoughts turned once more to Ben. He doesn't deserve this. Such a good man. Yet he lived alone. Love eluded him totally; betrayed him, left him for dead ...

What could he do to make it better ...

"Benny, what's wrong?"

Ben turned his head towards the window, the slivers of light breaking the shadows that shrouded his sad features. For a long time, he said nothing. Patiently, Ray waited for his reply.

Finally, he spoke.

One simple statement that told Ray everything he needed to hear, and had known all along. 

"It's just so ... cold, Ray."

Then came the sharp intake of breath, a short strangled cry.

"Oh, God. Please ... help me."

Ben closed his eyes, and the tears finally fell unchecked.

"It's okay, Benny. I'm here."

Ray moved closer and put his arms around Ben. For a long time, all he did was embrace him, as if he hoped that the act would somehow draw away some of the pain from Ben's heart to his own.

For once, their tears and sadness mingled, and they were human. 

\- The End - 

 

__

E-mail the author: 

 

 


End file.
